SimZoo Expansion Pack: Aquarium
This is the ninth expansion pack for SimZoo, and one of the largest (if not, the largest) expansion packs, to be released TBA. Adoptable Animals #African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) (Coast) #American Lobster (Homarus americanus) (Coast) #Atlantic Tarpon (Megalops atlanticus) (Coast) #Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) (Polar Region) #Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) (Reef) #Bonnethead Shark (Sphyrna tiburo) (Coast) #Bowmouth Guitarfish (Rhina ancylostoma) (Reef) #Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) (Coast) #Caribbean Spiny Lobster (Panulirus argus) (Reef) #Commerson's Dolphin (Cephalorhynchus commersonii) (Coast) #Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) (Coast) #Cownose Ray (Rhinoptera bonasus) (Coast) #False Killer Whale (Pseudorca crassidens) (Coast) #Florida Manatee (Trichechus manatus latirostris) (Wetlands) #Garibaldi (Hypsypops rubicundus) (Coast) #Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) (Coast) #Giant Trevally (Caranx ignobilis) (Pelagic) #Great Barracuda (Spyraena barracuda) (Reef) #Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) (Pelagic) #Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) (Reef) #Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) (Reef) #Hawksbill Sea Turtle (Eretmochelys imbricata) (Reef) #Humphead Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) (Reef) #Japanese Spider Crab (Macrocheira kaempferi) (Benthic) #Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) (Polar Region) #Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) (Coast) #Leopard Shark (Triakis semifasciata) (Reef) #Leopard Whipray (Himantura leoparda) (Reef) #Loggerhead Sea Turtle (Caretta caretta) (Coast) #Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) (Coast) #Northern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes moseleyi) (Coast) #Nurse Shark (Ginglymostoma cirratum) (Coast) #Pacific Goliath Grouper (Epinephelus quinquefasciatus) (Reef) #Reef Manta Ray (Manta alfredi) (Reef) #Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) (Coast) #Sand Tiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) (Reef) #Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) (Coast) #Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) (Pelagic) #Smalltooth Sawfish (Pristis pectinata) (Coast) #Southern Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris nereis) (Coast) #Southern Stingray (Dasyatis americana) (Coast) #Spotfin Porcupinefish (Diodon hystrix) (Reef) #Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) (Reef) #Sunflower Sea Star (Pycnopodia helianthoides) (Coast) #Tasselled Wobbegong (Eucrossorhinus dasypogon) (Reef) #Weedy Sea Dragon (Phyllopteryx taeniolatus) (Coast) #Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) (Pelagic) #Whitetip Reef Shark (Triaenodon obesus) (Reef) #Wolf Eel (Anarrhichthys ocellatus) (Coast) #Zebra Shark (Stegostoma fasciatum) (Reef) Foliage *Giant Green Anemone (Coast) *Kelp Forest (Coast) *Phaeophyta (Coast) *Sea Fan (Coast) *Tussac Grass (Coast) *Blue-Green Coral (Reef) *Fire Coral (Reef) *Giant Barrel Sponge (Reef) *Feather Star (Reef) *Plate Coral (Reef ) *Table Coral (Reef) Buildings *Tropical Aquarium *Marine Themed Restroom *Marine Themed Gift Shop *Marine Themed Family Restaurant *Submarine Sandwich Stand *Frozen Yogurt Stand *Sushi Stand *Shark Photo Stand *Touch Pool *Shark Petting Pool *Titanic Museum *Swimming Shack *Dolphin Interaction Area *Sea Lion Interaction Area *Seal Food Stand *Penguin House Objects *Pirate Cannon *Pirate Mast *Pirate Ship *Marine Fountain *Mermaid Statue *Dolphin Statue *Killer Whale Statue *Great White Shark Model *Sperm Whale Lower Jaw *Blue Whale Model *Humpback Whale Model *Preserved Giant Squid *Preserved Megamouth Shark *Treasure Chest Bubbler Transportation *Glass Bottom Boat Station *Glass Bottom Boat Tunnels *Acrylic Tunnel Tank Objects *Acrylic Tank Wall *Marine Show Tank Wall Show Objects *Show Platform *Water Filter *Small Grandstand *Medium Grandstand *Large Grandstand *Training Area *Tank Area Biomes *Reef *Pelagic *Benthic Animal Food *Seaweed *Shellfish *Lure buoy with fish *Lure buoy with zooplankton *Lure buoy with jellyfish *Lure buoy with squid *Net buoy with shellfish *Net buoy with chum *Food box with seaweed *Food box with chum *Food box with fish *Food box with zooplankton *Food box with squid *Artificial reef with fish *Artificial reef with jellyfish *Artificial reef with zooplankton *Artificial reef with shellfish *Substrate pile with seaweed *Substrate pile with shellfish *Artificial marine carcass container with chum *Artificial marine carcass container with fish Animal Shelters *Desert Island *Reef Cave *Kelp Bed Animal Toys *Jar of fish *Sunken log *Seal prey dummy *Dolphin prey dummy *Clam bubbler *Bath toys Staff *Trainer Bonus Downloadable Animals #Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus thynnus) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) (Coast) #Atlantic Wolffish (Anarhichas lupus) (Coast) #Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) (Coast) #Crown-of-Thorns Sea Star (Acanthaster planci) (Reef) #Giant Isopod (Bathynomus giganteus) (Benthic) #Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) (Pelagic) #Green Sawfish (Pristis zijsron) (Coast) #Grey Reef Shark (Carcharhinus amblyrhynchos) (Reef) #Horn Shark (Heterodontus francisci) (Coast) #Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) (Pelagic) #Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) (Polar Region) #Mahi-Mahi (Coryphaena hippurus) (Pelagic) #Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) (Coast) #Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) (Pelagic) #Pacific White-Sided Dolphin (Lagenorhynchus obliquidens) (Coast) #Tasmanian King Crab (Pseudocarcinus gigas) (Coast) Clickable Ambients #European Herring Gull #Piping Plover #Ring-Billed Gull New Features *Hippos, polar bears, walruses, seals, sea lions, beavers, otters, and penguins are updated in order to swim underwater. Category: Video Games Category: Computer Games Category:Animals Category:SimZoo